fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages. Description It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magic's, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magic's, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magic's. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eternano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. Truly powerful practitioners can after long enough years of refining. They can control the flow from their Magic Origin to inside their brain. Allowing them to cast more powerful Telekinesis spells, without the need of using outside Ethernano. With enough refinement a mage can use this magic to release themselves from restraints made of Magic Sealing Stones or Maginium (seeing as Magic Sealing Stones can still be affected by magic and Maginium isn’t completely immune to Magic either). One of the marks of a master of Telekinesis is the ability to influence intangible forces or entities like spirits. It should be noted that, unfortunately, as there few known mages who solely practice Telekinesis, it is unknown what the full extent of this magic truly is at this time. Trivia *The current description for this magic was written by Leengard Ustan. Category:Caster-Mage Category:WikedBlue Category:Magic and Abilities